


Pieces

by taurusuk



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurusuk/pseuds/taurusuk
Summary: Hyunsuk and Mashiho don’t do a lot of talking.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Pieces

They meet in the middle.

Mashiho hears the door creak open, not bothering to shift his body to see who it was. A dip in the bed is what catches his attention. A dainty arm slung around his waist suddenly, a hand tickling his stomach. 

“Hi,” It’s Hyunsuk. He knows how he feels, how he smells, and how tiny his hands are. Hyunsuk feels like spring to him. Not to hot and not too cold. Something that’s constant. Sometimes like a rainy day.

Mashiho shifts their position so that he was now face to face with the other, he admired the way the morning sunlight peaking through the blinds hit Hyunsuk’s brown eyes. Feeling out of control suddenly he lifts a hand to run through hyunsuk’s dark locks. Hyunsuk closes his eyes. It was normal for them to have this type of intimacy, the two having one of the closer bonds in the group. Maybe one that’s too close. He likes how Hyunsuk feels, how they fit together like two puzzle pieces. 

Like two waves crashing into each other.

Hyunsuk is holding his hands. They don’t have to say much to each other. Comfortable and familiar silence surrounds them. Hyunsuk swipes his thumb over the softness of Mashiho’s hand in his hold. He loves everything about the latter but has trouble finding the words. Deep down, hoping that someday Mashi will catch on. That they could be something beyond the stage of holding hands behind shut doors. Something beyond platonic friendship. 

Hyunsuk feels his face fall at his consciousness messing with him—It’s not likely that Mashiho likes him back anyway. 

“Something wrong?” Hyunsuk snaps out of his thoughts abruptly and shakes his head. Mashiho is looking at him, doe eyes and all. 

“Shiho I’m fine,” 

“You don’t seem fine.”

Mashiho’s hands suddenly feel heavy in his. Like he’s carrying two weights that he can’t hold anymore. Like at any moment he could explode. The air grows thick between them, at least it is for Hyunsuk. Because it feels like his body has been taken over and he doesn’t know what he’ll do next. 

They lay there staring at each other for a second. It’s kind of one of those heat of the moment things. Hyunsuk hears a fucking love song playing in his head right now as he looks at Mashi. 

Mashiho doesn’t move back or push Hyunsuk away when he notices the space between them disappearing, but instead his eyes hold a twinge of curiosity. Hyunsuk looks down at his lips and that’s when Mashiho realizes what’s going on. It’s not like he hadn’t thought about it before. They had just never gone beyond what had seemed like platonic skin-ship. But then he’s thinking of hugs and touches that maybe lingered for too long. Hyunsuk was his best friend it was simple—well at least he thought it was. Now that their faces are 5 centimeters away from each other the friend part has been pushed to the back of his mind.

A fucking love song!

Hyunsuk pushes himself forward to kiss him. It’s just a simple peck before he pulls back scared out of his mind. There’s a second where it’s silent before Mashiho laughs, eyes turning down. 

“You’re so cute hyung,” Hyunsuk feels his ears getting red but he can’t help but be relieved. 

Then Mashiho is kissing him again, something that’s more than a peck. Their lips move gently against each other, like time has stopped and they have all of it in the world. Hyunsuk moves his hand up to caress the younger’s nape, kissing him like it’s the last one they’ll share. Mashiho can’t help but smile in between.


End file.
